


Love always protects

by seektheinfinite



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seektheinfinite/pseuds/seektheinfinite
Summary: Written for a tumblr prompt: Sick Fic for Robert while Aaron's in prison and Chas is away still. Robert is the child and Noah and Liv have to look after him.“Robert?” Noah questioned tentatively, seeing Robert hunched over on the sofa with his head in his hands. He’d been standing watching him for a minute or so, debating whether to bother him or not, which in itself was worrying that he hadn’t even realised that he was no longer alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely anon put this in my Tumblr inbox and I just had to write it.

“Robert?” Noah questioned tentatively, seeing Robert hunched over on the sofa with his head in his hands. He’d been standing watching him for a minute or so, debating whether to bother him or not, which in itself was worrying that he hadn’t even realised that he was no longer alone.

“Yeah.” Robert snapped his head up, a frown creasing his brow before it was quickly replaced by a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Not quick enough for Noah not to see it though, which only compounded the worry that he was already feeling. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Noah replied, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that Robert wasn’t. He looked far to pale, and the dark circles under his eyes that had been steadily increasing day by day had gotten so bad that it looked like he had two black eyes. He really hadn’t wanted to bother him, but he hadn’t seen Liv for hours; she’d disappeared into her bedroom as usual, and would only appear again when it was time to eat which is what had brought him here in the first place.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t been used to fending for himself, with his mum being the way she was he’d learnt from a very young age that if he wanted something he was usually better off just doing it himself, rather than asking other people.

“I er, it’s getting late and I was just wondering what we’re doing for dinner? I would have made something but there’s not a lot in the cupboards.” Noah felt bad for bothering Robert and he would have gone to the shop himself to get something if he’d had any money, he knew that Liv wasn’t about to give him any even though she had loads to spare.

Robert grimaced at Noah’s question, and he immediately regretted it. He should have just dealt with it and gone hungry, it wouldn’t have been the first time.

“Uh yeah,” Robert swallowed thickly, before squinting his eyes shut and rubbing his temple. “Guess I’m not doing such a great job at parenting as I thought I was.” Robert chuckles to himself. “Can’t have you telling your mum I’ve been starving you when she gets back, can I? How about you and Liv just get takeaway tonight? I really don’t feel up to cooking.”

Noah frowned, before asking, “me and Liv? What about you?”

Robert took a deep breath through his nose, and he was still rubbing his temple as he opened his eyes before replying, “I’m not feeling too great.” Seeing the look of worry on Noah’s face he was quick to add, “don’t worry, I’ll be fine, it’s just a headache. No big deal. Why don’t you go and give Liv a call to see what she fancies?”

Noah thought about arguing with him, knowing that if Chas were here she’d be yelling at him for not taking care of himself. But then even though they’re getting on better than they used too, Robert still intimidates Noah so he lets it drop.

Instead of calling Liv he decides to go and find her so that he can talk about Robert without him overhearing. Not that he’d probably notice anyway because he’s already gone back to leaning forward on the sofa, head in his hands.

He takes the stairs two at a time, making his way across the landing, before he’s in front of Liv’s bedroom door. He raises a hand to knock, but hesitates. She’s been moody lately as well, understandable given everything that’s going on and he doesn’t want her to yell at him for disturbing her, not that she’s probably doing anything important, but that never usually makes a difference.

His worry for Robert quickly overrides his fear of Liv as he knocks softly on her door, waiting for her usual sarcastic reply.

“What do you want Noah?” She shouts from the other side of the door, not bothering to open it for him.

He debates just opening it himself but decides against it, so he settles for just shouting back at her. “Can I come in? It’s important.”

There must be something in the tone of his voice because he can hear shuffling on the other side of the door, before Liv is standing there, scowling at him. “It better be important. I’m busy.”

Noah shuffles nervously on the spot, before replying. “It’s Robert, I think there’s something wrong with him.”

Liv rolls her eyes at that, before saying, “I’m pretty sure there’s a million things wrong with Robert, you’re going to have to be more specific.”

“I think he’s sick.” Noah blurts out, voice hushed as he glances back down the hallway as though he’s afraid that Robert’s going to spring out of nowhere and hear them talking about him.

Liv’s face falls, no longer frowning, he can tell she’s worried. They’ve both been watching Robert over the last week since Chas and his mum left, and they’ve both seen the changes. “What’s wrong with him?” She’s asking, but not waiting for an answer; already making her way along the landing towards the stairs.

“I don’t know,” Noah replies, trying to keep up with her, “I just went downstairs to see about tea and he was just sitting there with his head in his hands, didn’t even notice I was there. Then when I said about food, he said he wasn’t hungry and just to get takeaway for the two of us.”

Liv stops abruptly at the top of the stairs turning back towards Noah. “What did you say?”

Noah blushes as he almost walks straight into her, “nothing. I just came and got you. I don’t know what to do with him, you know him better than me.”

Liv rolls her eyes, before shaking her head at him, “actually you’ve known him longer than me. Anyway, we have to deal with this together, get him to rest or something because he’s going to end up in hospital before Aaron gets out and I am not going to be the one to have to tell him, or Chas for that matter.”

Noah just nods, not knowing what else to say to her, before she’s turning away from him and making her way back down the stairs.

Robert is exactly where Noah left him to go upstairs, head in hands, leaning forward on the sofa, and again he seems oblivious to their entrance.

“Why don’t you go and lie down or something?” Liv questions as she gets closer, “you look awful.”

Robert’s slower to react this time, the black underneath his eyes now tinged with red as though he’s been crying, but neither of them say anything.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” Robert tries to sound assertive, but it comes out as more of a moan than anything else.

“Yeah sure you are,” Liv quips, before sitting down next to him. She waves her hand at Noah, indicating that he should sit down on the other side of Robert. This is going to be a team effort, and she’s going to need backup.

Robert sighs, before rubbing small circles along his temple. “Honestly Liv, it’s just a headache. I’ve taken some painkillers, I’m sure they’ll kick in soon.”

“Yeah,” Liv scoffs at his lame response, “this really looks like _just a headache._ Why won’t you just admit that you’re not okay for once.” Noah can’t help but notice that she’s sounding angry now as well as concerned. But then she’s right, Robert is probably one of the most stubborn people he knows.

“Okay fine, it’s a migraine and sitting here listening to you is really not helping. So please, can you just leave me alone.” Robert snaps, the sound of Liv’s voice reverberating through his skull.

“She’s only trying to help.” Noah snaps back. He doesn’t care how much pressure he’s under, or just how much pain he’s in there’s no need to speak to Liv like that when all she’s trying to do is help him, when she really doesn’t have too.

He can see the regret on Robert’s face as he realises that he’s obviously upset them both. “I’m sorry, I know you’re trying to help and I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“I’ll forgive you, if you go upstairs and try to get some sleep.” Liv raises her eyebrows at Noah, gesturing for him to back her up on this.

“Yeah Liv’s right. Maybe if you just go and lie down for a bit, it will help. We’ll be fine.” Noah hopes that he’s been successful in adding a note of authoritativeness into his voice, but he’s not sure if it’s worked because Robert isn’t saying anything, just staring off into the distance in front of him.

He hears, rather than sees Liv’s sigh before she’s up on her feet now, grabbing hold of Robert’s arm to pull him up from the sofa. Noah decides to follow her lead and grabs the other arm. Robert tries to resist at first, but between the two of them and the fact that his head feels like it’s going to explode, and his stomach is starting to rebel he really doesn’t have the strength to fight both of them.

“Fine,” he mutters in resignation. He feels like he’s walking in a daze, every step sending another spike of pain through his skull so it doesn’t register until he’s being pushed down onto the bed that they haven’t ended up in his room. Instead they’ve brought him to Liv’s room, and he can’t make his brain function enough to work out why. He’s about to ask what’s going on when he becomes aware of Liv and Noah having a discussion in the doorway.

“Why are you bringing him in here? Why not just put him in his room?” Noah questions, clearly as confused as Robert is right now.

“Because,” Liv starts, “he’s not been sleeping in his bed since Aaron left, he’s been sleeping on the sofa thinking no one would notice. So, he’s hardly going to want to go in there now is he.” She says it as though it’s obvious and that Noah should be clued up on this stuff.

Robert can’t help but smile slightly at Liv; clearly, he’s not as good at hiding stuff as he thought he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on tumblr @beyondthebridge


End file.
